1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a continuous process for the conversion of a non-ferrous metal sulfide to form a slag phase of reduced sulfur content and a non-ferrous metal phase of greater non-ferrous metal content. More especially, this invention relates to a process for the conversion of a non-ferrous metal sulfide in a horizontal reactor which reactor is provided with both an oxidizing zone and a reducing zone in which oxidation and reduction conditions respectively predominate.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A process for the production of a slag phase and a non-ferrous metal phase by contacting non-ferrous metal sulfides with an oxidizing and reducing gas is disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,417,978 according to that process, the gas atmosphere in the reactor is caused to flow co-currently to the slag phase and the exhaust gas is withdrawn from the reactor at the same end as the slag phase, which has a low non-ferrous metal content. That known process is thermally self-sufficient.
It is an object of the invention to provide a process whereby the non-ferrous metal content of the slag phase is further decreased and heat is more efficiently utilized in the reactor. It is a further object of this invention to provide a process in which additional heat can be added to the mixture of metal phases.